On Peut Pas Tous Les Sauver
by Lojie
Summary: Bosco rencontre un personnage qui lui ressemble étrangement dans un bar... (crossover Urgences)


  
**On Peut Pas Tous Les Sauver**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je les utilise à but non lucratif. En plus pour une fois je les abîme même pas !   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais dû être publiée mais finalement je me suis dit pourquoi pas… Comme j'ai le projet d'écrire un crossover entre _Urgences_ et _New York 911_ en co-écriture avec un autre auteur, je m'amuse à m'entraîner en faisant quelques essais. Le problème c'est que quand j'ai écrit cette fic, je devais avoir vu que deux épisodes de _NY 911_ et encore ! Mais depuis peu, je me rattrape en regardant toute la saison 1 sur RTL9, et franchement, je me régale de cette série !!!  
Donc soyez indulgent en ce qui concerne Bosco, j'espère avoir réussi à cerner quelques traits de sa personnalité :o) Et puis je vous préviens, comme c'est un essai, il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario, c'est juste une discussion de bar ;oP   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Bosco s'accouda au comptoir. Il commanda une bière avec nonchalance et jeta un regard circulaire dans le bar. Pas de jolies filles en vue… Cette soirée était vraiment désespérante. Il avait passé sa journée en voiture avec Faith. Tout s'était passé à peu près calmement sauf quand ils avaient été appelés pour une scène de ménage. Des voisins qui commençaient à s'inquiéter s'étaient finalement décidés à appeler le 911. En défonçant la porte de l'appartement, Faith et lui avaient fait irruption arme au poing après plusieurs avertissements. Face à un eux un homme avait levé lui aussi son arme, mais pas en leur direction. Un cri d'horreur fut subitement étouffé par une détonation. Complètement hébétés, les deux policiers n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'intervenir pour sauver la femme. Elle s'était écroulée le crâne trouée au milieu d'une flaque de sang sous le regard de ses deux enfants apeurés.   
  
Bosco cilla nerveusement des yeux en se repassant mentalement la scène. Peut-être que s'ils étaient rentrés ne serait-ce que quelques secondes plus tôt, s'ils avaient hésité légèrement moins longtemps, s'il avait un peu plus appuyé sur l'accélérateur de la voiture, peut-être que cette femme serait encore en vie ! Il y avait bien trop de si et l'officier savait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Faith était retournée chez elle depuis longtemps, elle devait sûrement être en train de se faire consoler par Fred. Lui, il n'avait personne et savait qu'il en était le seul responsable. Bosco ne prenait jamais les femmes au sérieux, elles étaient des jouets qu'il jetait après s'être bien amusé.   
  
Un autre homme était accoudé à côté à quelques tabourets de lui. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, apparemment aussi sombres que les siennes. Cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un… Après une courte réflexion, Bosco se rappela de lui. Avant-hier, il l'avait vu descendre d'une ambulance pour s'occuper de blessés par balle après un règlement de compte entre gangs. C'était sûrement un médecin.   
  
" _Hé, salut, " s'exclama Bosco en sa direction.   
  
L'homme sembla le remarquer pour la première fois. Ils avaient le même âge à peu près, la même carrure aussi. Mais ce médecin avait un regard noir et sombre, un regard d'idéaliste brisé. Il sembla légèrement agacé par l'interruption de Bosco dans ses songes.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, " rétorqua-t-il d'un ton désagréable. " On se connaît ? "   
  
" _Je suis l'officier Boscorelli mais on m'appelle Bosco, je vous ai vu avant-hier lors du règlement de compte de gang. Vous étiez avec l'une des ambulances. "   
  
Il se leva et s'approcha du médecin. Lui qui n'aimait pas engager des rapports avait vraiment besoin de se confier ce soir-là. Bosco tendit sa main espérant que l'autre l'accepterait. Il se sentit bizarrement rassuré quand l'homme lui rendit sa poignée de main.   
  
" _Je m'appelle Dave Malucci, mais on m'appelle docteur Dave, " se présenta le médecin sur le même ton que Bosco avait employé quand il s'était lui-même présenté.   
  
Il lui sourit, un large sourire empreint d'une gravité sous-jacente. Bosco se sentit mal à l'aise.   
  
" _Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des souvenirs à noyer apparemment, " reprit Dave en indiquant du regard la bière de Bosco.   
  
" _En effet, " répondit-il avec un sourire cynique. " Dure journée, vous devez savoir ce que c'est, ne pas pouvoir tous les sauver… "   
  
" _Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer, " ajouta le médecin visiblement éreinté. Bosco acquiesça silencieusement. " Ca paie bien flic ? " Demanda soudainement Dave.   
  
" _Pourquoi ? " S'exclama le policier en haussant les sourcils d'exclamation. " Si tu cherches une reconversion ne deviens surtout pas flic, le salaire n'est pas mirobolant et le travail est plutôt éprouvant. On donne plus qu'on ne reçoit. "   
  
" _Pour médecin c'est pareil, " ajouta Dave avec morosité.   
  
Il se replongea dans la contemplation de sa bière. Les deux hommes relevèrent le regard un instant en voyant une bruyante ambulance passant à toute vitesse devant le bar. Puis la rue sombre redevint silencieuse, une pluie fine continuait de tomber.   
  
" _Quelle ville… " Soupira Bosco. " T'es un nouveau, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme doc avant. Tu connaissais déjà New-York ? "   
  
" _Je connaissais, " répondit Dave avec une pointe de rancœur dans la voix. " J'y suis né, j'y ai grandi mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour fuir cette ville. Malheureusement il n'y a rien à faire, je reviens toujours ici… Avant je bossais à Chicago. "   
  
" _Chicago, " répéta Bosco pensif. " Et par rapport à New-York, c'est comment ? "   
  
" _Il y fait aussi froid, il y a autant de violence, autant de cons, bref où qu'on aille c'est partout la même merde, " rétorqua Dave sans pouvoir contrôler le ton acerbe de sa voix. Puis il jeta un regard curieux au jeune officier. " Pourquoi t'es là ? "   
  
" _Comment ça pourquoi je suis là ? "   
  
" _Pourquoi t'es là tout seul en train de boire ta bière ? " Développa Dave en laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré.   
  
Bosco resta un instant silencieux.   
  
" _Je te l'ai déjà dit, on peut pas tous les sauver…, " reprit-il après avoir hésiter. " Cet après-midi un homme a tué sa femme sous les yeux de leurs gosses et je n'ai pas pu agir à temps. Quand un cas me… blesse… je me réfugie dans un bar, et soit je ramène une fille chez moi, soit je cherche la bagarre. Ca dépend des soirs. "   
  
Busco venait d'expliquer cela le plus naturellement du monde et Dave ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait aussi remarqué l'hésitation de l'officier. Il semblait avoir du mal à accepter que quelque chose puisse le toucher ou l'émouvoir.   
  
" _Ca me rappelles moi ! " S'exclama le médecin. " Je suis rassuré, maintenant je sais que je ne suis pas un cas unique. "   
  
Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois entre les deux hommes. Le bar se vidait à vue d'œil. Ils restaient assis sur leurs tabourets plongés dans leurs pensées.   
  
" _Et toi ? " Demanda Bosco en brisant le silence. " Qui c'était ? "   
  
" _Une gamine, " répondit Dave. Son regard se durcit en y repensant. " Abusée par son père mais je ne pouvais pas le prouver et la gamine avait trop la trouille pour parler. J'ai dû la laisser repartir avec son père… "   
  
Un bip strident retentit et les rares clients du bar se retournèrent vers les deux hommes. Dave se dépêcha d'éteindre son bippeur. Il marmonna à voix basse alors que Bosco l'interrogeait du regard.   
  
" _Un carambolage, je dois retourner à l'hôpital, " expliqua Dave en enfilant déjà son manteau. " Ils ont besoin de renfort. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Bosco, peut-être qu'on se reverra. "   
  
" _Ouais, sûrement dans un bar, " répondit l'officier en lui serrant sa main.   
  
Malucci sortit du bar et disparût rapidement dans la brume nocturne de New-York. Bosco resta pensif. Il avait eu comme l'impression que ce docteur Dave était fait du même moule que lui, un homme blessé et émotif caché sous une carapace d'égoïsme et de belligérance. Bosco remarqua alors que Dave n'avait pas payé sa bière…   
  
" _Le salaud… " Marmonna-t-il en s'apercevant que le médecin venait de le rouler.   
  
Il allait devoir lui payer sa bière. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment fait du même moule.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Alors ? Je m'en suis sortie ou pas ? ? ? J'avais prévenu qu'il n'y avait aucun scénario ! 


End file.
